Picking up the pieces
by Kato11
Summary: Jodie has decided that she is destined to be with Jay. This is pretty much my version of how I thought it should have ended. May have some smut in later chapters but I will start clean, rated K , later it will be M. Enjoy!


Just a few more miles I thought. In a matter if minutes I would be seeing Jay again for the first time in 2 years. God how I've missed him. I focus in the road ahead of me, nothing but dirt so far. I pull over and grab my canteen. I take a few sips and sit down on a nearby rock. It's hard to believe I came here for shelter when I had nowhere to to. Now I can support my self just fine. I slip my canteen back into my bag and start my motorcycle back up again.  
Now the ranch is coming into view. I could feel my heart about to burst out of my chest. I started down the dirt drive that seemed too familiar to me. I turn the cycle off and grab my bag. I repeated the conversation over and over in my head as in walked to the front door. One knock, then two. I can feel my hands already getting sweaty. I hear some plates clatter and footsteps.  
I see the beautiful brown orbs I had saw the day I got here.  
"I.. I was looking for a place to stay and I was hoping.."  
But I was cut off my a hug. He smiled at my reenactment of the first time we met.  
"Sorry, you can't say here" he smiled and pulled me into an embrace again. We both laughed at our conversation 2 years back.  
"God, Jodie! You finally came back. I thought you weren't going to return." He looked me over.  
"And you've changed! Well.. Your hair has, I like it long." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair.  
"Thanks, it being short wasn't my choice. I had an accident and my hair had to go." I sighed.  
He took me by the arm and lead me into the house. I could smell the faint aroma of meat, that Cory was cooking. I ran over to Cory and hugged and, and he hugged back.  
"Jodie, it's been a while, I'm so glad you came back. You won't believe how much jay has talked about you."  
I looked over to jay an his face turned a deep shade of red.  
"Let's not forget the time you came out one night and thought you could here Jodie's motorcycle coming down the drive." He chuckled.  
"That's enough Cory." Jay pleaded as he hung my bag on a hook.  
"Anyways Jodie, lets catch up with each other over dinner, I'm sure jay would like to know what kept you." He winked and I just smiled an walked to my old guest room. It looked exactly the same. Even the covers were still turned over from the nights I spent here.  
"I kept it this way.. I didn't want to move anything." He fumbled with his belt loop and came over to me.  
"Anyways, dinner is ready. Best while it's hot." He said as he walked out.  
I slid my shoes off and put them next to my bed.  
Dinner was wonderful. I had no idea Cory was such a good cook.  
We started small talk. What I did, where I went. What I saw.  
"I have to tell you guys something.." I hesitated a began again once they nodded their heads.  
"Well.. I had a twin, a boy. He died before he was born.. Choked by the umbilical cord. Anyways, he is in a way, still with me. I call him Aiden. Though I have no contact with him anymore I still feel his presence. He was bound to me since birth. He can move things, heal people, and control them as well. I used to hate him, but he's my brother, and he wanted best for me. Because of him I found you guys, and he helped get rid of ye'iitsoh.  
All of a sudden my cup moved.  
Cory and Jay sat, stunned.  
I chuckled and looked up  
"Aiden! I thought you left!" I cried tears of joy. It wasn't possible. Aiden wasn't part of me anymore.  
I clean up my food and throw the remains of my potatoes into a box for the animals.  
I head over to my room and get ready for bed. I still remember the night I stayed here and Jay told my to stay In my room no matter what. It's a relief that we don't have to worry about our souls being taken away. Though we are missing Paul and Shamisani.  
Jay leaned In the doorway  
He was wearing nothing but boxers and I couldn't help but stare  
"Night Jodie, if you need anything I'll be in my grandmother's old room. Across the hall."  
He shut the door and I undressed.  
I pulled a t-shirt and shorts on and climbed into bed.  
I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.  
In my dreams I saw the bodies of the people I killed. Everywhere. I could smell and see blood everywhere I laid my eyes.  
I shot up, screaming Jay's name.  
I was covered in sweat and panting. Jay ran in with a panicked look.  
"Jodie! What is it?" He came over beside me and stroked my jawline with his thumb.  
"It was just a dream, I'm sorry." I sighed and he looked at me concerned  
"Come to my room, maybe some comfort can help cope with your dreams." He said as he lead me across the hall.  
He sat on his bed and pulled the covers over himself, then beckoned me over. I gladly accepted and slipped into the warm covers.  
"God, Jay. Your steaming." I mumbled into his chest  
"We'll I have been told before that I am attractive-" I cut him off mid sentence  
"No, as in you are a human heater."  
"Well we live in the desert and it gets cold at night. Just the way my body has adapted." He chuckled and pulled me closer.  
He smells of fire. Like a campfire that I use to roast marshmallows over when I was younger. The smell brought back memories and I smiled into his neck.  
"Goodnight." He said one last time as he kissed the corner of my lips


End file.
